


Just One Of Those Days

by lionsuicide



Series: SpideyPool Is My New Ship [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Up Tom Holland Peter Parker, Angst, Cussing, Heavily Based Off Another One Of My Stories, Lowkey Dark Wade, M/M, Mentions Of The Boxes, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: To Red Panda,You looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up. My job called and said there was an issue with a few of the test subject so I had to go in. There’s coffee in the kitchen as well as pancakes in the microwave. I’ll call you around lunch time.Sincerely Your Baby Boy.





	Just One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is based heavily off another story I wrote for another fandom.
> 
> If you love SpideyPool please consider joining my amino!   
> It’s an upcoming fun hangout spot for those who enjoy the ship!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/BromanticSpideyPool

Did you ever have one of those days? 

A day where nothing goes right?

A day where all the weight of the world just slams down on your shoulders and holds on for dear life?

A day where you just want to curl up in a ball and never move again?

A day where you just break down and cry because nothing else seems right to do?

A day where you kind of want others to notice your pain and to question what’s the matter but end up relieved yet slightly disappointed when they don’t?

A day that every little thing bothers you?

A day where everything goes wrong despite you trying so very hard for it to go right?

A day that is just horrible sun up to sun down and you don’t even know the reason why, you just know that it’s gonna be one of those days?

A day where you can feel your self restraint fading leaving anger and bitterness in its place?

A day where you can snap at anything and anyone over the tiniest thing and not feel sorry about it? 

A day where you snap at anything and anyone and then overthink it and feel even worse than you did because you know that whatever you snapped at didn’t deserve your scathing remarks or cold shoulder?

A day that has you wishing you were dead because sometimes death looks better than living through it all?

A day where you lay in bed wondering why you are still existing and if anyone would care if you stopped.

A day where hope is lost.

Wade was having one of those days. 

Everything was wrong with the world.

Everything felt off.

The morning was supposed to be ok, wonderful even but fate had other plans for him. 

He woke up with annoyed groan. The sun beamed proudly through the windows directly into Wade’s face causing him to wake up earlier than he had (wanted) to.

That was fine. He had work in a few hours so he had hoped that his boyfriend of three months would be in bed with him to continue on where they left off from last night.

His hope was shattered when he reached to the other side of the bed only to find nothing but a note that said,

_** To Red Panda, ** _

_** You looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up. My job called and said there was an issue with a few of the test subject so I had to go in. There’s coffee in the kitchen as well as pancakes in the microwave. I’ll call you around lunch time. ** _

_** Sincerely You Baby Boy. ** _

_‘Great. Just great._ ’

After that let down, the day just got worse.

First it started with him dropping his favorite custom made SpideyPool mug and spilling the coffee Peter made all over the ground.

When he tried to make a new cup if coffee the machine died out and refused to work. Then the microwave short circuited and caught fire as he tried to heat up the pancakes.

Luckily he was able to stop the fire before any major damage happened but by the time that happened he had to rush out of the house in order not to be late for his job.

When he got into his car it refuse to turn on. It stalled for a few seconds before stopping completely.

Dopinder was out of commission for a few days so this meant Wade had to call an Uber to get work.

After being skipped by five drivers, one man finally accepted the pick up, however he was thirty five minutes away and Lucifer needed to leave five minutes ago.

While he sat there and waited his publisher, Domino,called and immediately started to yell at him about his latest book.

The things the Domino yelled about were small and could be easily fixed but she didn’t see it that way.

For the better part of his wait for the Uber Wade listened to the woman rant about how she was thinking about dropping him and finding someone better, younger, and prettier.

When the car finally got there and Wade was on his way to the office, his phone died cutting off the publisher’s rant mid sentence. He didn’t brig his phone charger.

When Wade got to his office he was one hour and thirty minutes late.

The secretary of the building told him that his editor was upstairs waiting for him, which soured his mood even more.

As soon as Tony Stark saw him he started to bitch and moan about something couldn’t care less about. 

Wade walked around Stark and went into his office, asWade got into his office he realized that he left his laptop and laptop bag at home on his desk.

He slammed his head on the desk hard causing a headache to bloom quickly.

An angry sound brings his attention back to Stark.

“You are absolutely useless. You would think that your new boyfriend would have a positive impact on your behavior. I guess not. Just go home. Take the weekend off. I’ll call you if I have any more issues.” He walks out without a second glance. 

Wade growled lowly before moaning in pain and despair. 

_’Tony is such an asshole.’_

Lucifer borrows a phone from the secretary to call for a cab.

He waits for over an hour before one arrives.

Then he has to deal with a chatty driver who wanted to know everything about him.

Getting out of the car was a momentary relief. 

Wade left his house keys at the office. The only other person who had keys to the house was Peter and his phone was dead. So Wade had no way of contacting him. 

By the time Peter shows up Wade was absolutely seething.

“What took you so long?!” Wade immediately says.

“What’s wrong with you?“ Peter asks pausing a few steps away from his boyfriend.

“Can you just open my door and leave?” 

Peter gives Wade a questioning look but does what he asks without a word. He opens the door and steps to the side to allow Wade entrance.

Instead of leaving like he wanted Peter follows him into the house and upstairs to Wade’s home office.

“Leave. Now.”

Wade feels his self control slipping. Peter needed to leave before he did something he would regret later.

Wade begins to pace back and forth, his hands gripping at his head, wishing he had hair to pull not for the first time

Peter states at Wade, His expression blank but open.

“Long day?”

_’No shit Sherlock!’_

Wade nods his head angrily, without pausing his step.

He hears Peter sigh.

“Peter I am warning you. Leave. I am in no mood for anything or anyone right now.” Wade says lowly.

“Wade...” Peter begins softly.

Wade not wanting to hear anything Peter had to say, stops his pacing in front a wall, his back towards his boyfriend, and punches it hard, breaking through the plaster and leaving a medium size hole in the wall.

“Peter just get the fuck out now. Please...” 

He doesn’t see it but he can sense the shock and confusion coming off his boyfriend.

A few seconds later Peter leaves the office, the door softly clicking behind him as it shuts.

Wade sighs and fights back tears. 

_‘Great. Just Great. It took me years of chasing him to get him to say yes to dating me and now I went and fucked it all up. He’s gonna leave m pathetic ass now. I wouldn’t blame him. How can he even love a beast like me...‘_

Wade takes ahold of the lamp on the table next to him and throws it hard against the wall.

It shatters into what seems like a million tiny pieces.

It doesn’t soothe his anger. Not even a little.

He takes his laptop and slams it down on the edge of his desk over and over and over again until it is completely broken.

His anger still burns hot.

Wade needs more. He needs to break everything, he needs to hurt something, he needs to destroy whatever he can.

With a swipe of his hands everything that laid on the desk is on the floor. The pencil holders falls clattering loudly on the ground, pages of his new book falls slowly to the floor, the stapler bounces of the wall. He rips the football shaped land phone out of the wall and throws it at the door.He flips the desk. Over turns his chair. He rips the standing lamp from its outlet and throws into the opposite wall bending the pole as well as putting another hole in the wall, slightly bigger than the other.

He screams loudly, falling to his knees on the hardwood floor. Wade furiously begins to pound his fists into the floor cussing and calling himself names in every language he knew. 

Soon thoughts he has been trying to force down begin to bubble up.

_‘I need blood.’_

_‘I need control.’_

_‘I need to kill.’_

_‘I need death.’_

His inner demons, named white and yellow, scream and sing at the thought of his previous night hobby.

They chant and dance in a happy circle in his head. Circling around and around, hoping that Wade would give in to his bloody past time.

**_Blood!_ **

**_Kill!_ **

**_Death!_ **

**_Destruction!_ **

**_Blood!_ **

**_Kill!_ **

**_Death!_ **

**_Devastation!_ **

**_Blood!_ **

**_Kill!_ **

**_Death!_ **

**_Chaos!_ **

**_Blood!_ **

**_Kill!_ **

**_Death!_ **

**_Despair!_ **

**_Blood!_ **

**_Kill!_ **

**_Death!_ **

**_Silence!_ **

**_BLOOD!_ **

**_KILL!_ **

**_DEATH!_ **

**_Peace..._ **

The voices rejoice at the thought of finally being able to be freed for a night.

_ <It’s been so long since you had a chance to take the reigns. So long since you have been in control. You need a fix. You need this like a dessert man needs water. Why are you holding back? Do this and all will be right in the world> _

Their usually distinct voices blur together, combining into one.

“SILENCE! Shut up, shut up, just SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Wade screams, gripping his head with his left hand.

Just as Wade goes to punch the floor with his right hand another hand appears out of nowhere and grabs ahold of his wrist.

Wade tenses. Like an angered cobra he is ready to strike, to kill the one who dares to touch him in his moment of weakness.

Wade looks up and there in, all his glory, is Peter. Worry clouding his face.

“That’s enough Wade.”

Just like that the voices are silenced. They are still there but they do not scream anymore. They don’t even speak. The moment Wade recognizes Peter they retreat back to where they were hidden before.

Peter’s other hand gently cups the side of Wade’s face, stroking his marred skin with his thumb.

“It’s okay Red. Everything is going to be ok.”

Wade leans into the hand cupping his face. He reaches his hand not being held by Peter up to lightly touch the hand on his face.

“I ... I am ...I” Wade stumbles over the words. He wants to apologize for the fight, for breaking things, for being a beast, for being a monster, for everything.

“Sssshhhh...” Wade whispers.

“It’s ok. I forgive you.”

_‘I love you. No one can calm the voices like you can.’_

Peter gently pulls his hand out of Wades and releases Wade’s wrist.

He stands up and looks around at the aftermath of Wades rage.

He looks down at Wade. Wade stays on his knees, breathing heavily, knuckles bleeding.

_’What does he see when he looks at me?’_

Peter turns and takes a step to the door, a step away from Wade. 

“NO!” Wade panics.

Without thinking, he lunges forward on his knees and grabs ahold of Peter’s leg, burying his face into the pants.

“No. Please stay. Don’t .... don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me. Please. I am sorry.” Tears finally fall from Wade’s eyes soaking into Peter’s pants. The thought of Peter leaving to much for him to handle.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“Red?”

Wade trembles and grips him tighter in response.

“Please stay with me. I know I’m a beast and you can’t really love a beast but I really need you to stay right now.”

“Wade? I’m not leaving you. I’m just going to get bandages for your hands.” Peter says comfortingly.

“...Red, If beauty fell in love with the beast why can’t I?” Peter says jokingly kissing his forehead.

Wade ignores him, doesn’t acknowledge his words. He just wipes his face on his pants.

“Really? That’s so gross.” Peter says, amusement coloring his voice.

“Please don’t go. I didn’t mean to scare you. I...I...lo-adore you so, so much. I need you.”

Peter gently grabs ahold of Wade’s head and pulls (pries) his face off of his leg.

They stare into each other’s eyes.

Worry filled eyes meet panic, tear stained eyes.

Peter sighs before leaning down to wrap his arms behind his back.

“Wrap your arms around my neck?” He whispers.

“Huh?”

“Don’t question it, just do it.”

Wade slowly, oh so slowly, wraps both of his arms around Peter’s neck.

Cain places his arms in the appropriate places and proceeds to lift him up, wrapping Wade’s legs around his waist.

Wade immediately buries his face into Peter’s neck.

Peter holds him up while walking from the office to the hallway, down the stairs and finally to the living room. He sets him down on a hard surface keeping an arm around his boyfriends waist.

“Red?”

Wade ignores his nickname.

“Red Panda I need you to lift your head up for me? There’s something I want to show you?”

Wade shakes his head not wanting to be parted from Peter’s neck. He feels more than he hears Peter sigh.

“Wade please. Just take one quick look and then you can go back to trying to become one with my neck. I promise.” He says fondly, his hand rubbing Wade’s back softly.

Reluctantly Wade pulls back to look at Peter. His eyes slowly leave Peter’s face and wanders about the room.

Candles are lit on almost every available surface. They cause a soft, warm glow in the room. The scent of lavender vanilla greets Wade’s nose.

Blankets lay in a bundle on the couch. On the T.V. Netflix is in and playing an episode of Skin Wars, Wade’s favorite show. Food from his favorite mom and pop joint is on the floor next to the bundle of covers.

“I...you... Peter what is this?”

“A hopefully good end to a bad day.” 

Peter replies with a shrug.

He releases Wade leaving him on the table to move the blankets from the couch to the floor then he grabs Wade off the table and carries him over to the couch, turning and sitting down with Wade on top of him.

He pulls up the medical kit that appeared magically next to the couch and he wraps up the bloody mess that is Wade’s hands, kissing each knuckle on both hands when he’s finished.

Once Wade’s hands are wrapped, Peter grabs the blankets and pulls them up to cover the two trapping in their heat. He rubs Wade’s back, neck, and head; comforting and soothing him into relaxing his still somewhat tense body.

Together they silently watch episode after episode of Skin wars while slowly munching on the tacos,commenting at all the right parts.

Eventually as the candles burn out and Netflix asks them if they are still watching, they both fall asleep. 

It was just one of those days.


End file.
